FairyTale Summer Camp
by XxJelsaLoverxX
Summary: ELSA and Anna go to an ordinary summer camp. But ELSA turned this camp to anything but ordinary. Can she be able to change things back to normal? Jelsa, KrisAnna, Mericup, Andy Flynnzel/Eugenezel happen.
1. Chapter 1 (The New Kids)

_**FairyTale Summer Camp**_

 _Hi Fellow Jelsa Lovers! Now before I start this story I am sharing a thing that I will do every 2 chapters. I will be putting riddles on the end of the chapter and whoever_ guesses _the right answer of the riddle then I will have them read a sneak peak of my upcoming next story after this one! Sorry Guests, but you cannot enter the contest. :(_

 **"** Elsa!" Anna yells as she was running to my room. "Are you ready to go to summer camp!"

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled, focusing on finishing to pack up.

"Oh come on! You don't have to worry about 'hurting' anyone there."

"I know that, Okay?! I'm packing up, Yeesh."

After I finished packing up, I wore a comfy little dress that was turquoise and black. I put my hair in a tight bun, and put my gloves on.

 _ **A Few Hours Later...**_

"You must be the new girls, right?" A young woman with black, curly hair and a red dress greeted us.

"Yup!" Anna answered cheerfully.

"Follow me to the girls cabin." She motioned us to our cabin.

"If anything happens then come to me." She rambled. She didn't sound so enthusiastic.

"Hey look!" Anna and I heared a shout. "The new kids are here!"

"Umm... Hi?" Anna and I greeted awkwardly, looking at the group of kids. One of the girls had long, blonde hair with a little purple dress. Another girl had red, curly hair with a turquoise dress. One of the boys had white hair, and a blue, oversized sweater/sweatshirt. Another boy had black, sleek hair, and a blue and white shirt. The last boy had brown hair and a brown and black shirt.

"Oh, so sorry. We should probably introduce ourselves." The blonde mumbled. "Well, I'm Repunzel, but people call me 'Punzie' for short." She explained quickly.

"I'm Merida!" The red-head girl greeted us as cheerfully as Anna greeted the black-haired woman.

"Im Jack." The blue sweater guy said boldly and plainly.

"Im Eugene, or Flynn." The sleek haired one muttered.

"IM Hiccup!" The brown haired boy said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I managed to say. "I'm Elsa and this is my sister, Anna."

"Hi!" Anna waved.

 ** _So I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter! As I said, I will be leaving a riddle. So this is the riddle!_**

 _I am tall when im young and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?_

 _ **Put the answer in the review! Bai!**_

 _ **-xXJelsaLoverXx**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Rough Day)

_**FairyTale Summer Camp**_

 _Hey! Sorry for not posting this chapter.. I've been very busy. Between school work and this, I can't keep up! So the answer to the riddle was pencil, and there was one guest that almost got it. He/she guessed candle, witch is practically the same thing. Good job! Although I am very sorry. The only way to get a sneak peak is to have an account and not be a guest... But enough talking, let's get to the 2nd chapter!_

"Me and my sister should really be getting going to put our stuff away..." I began, trying to walk away with my sister. But she pulled me back.

"Come on, sis! You're no fun! Can we Atleast do it when it's later in the day?" Anna asked, yanking me toward the group of girls and boys. "Please?!" She did the most adorable puppy eyes I've ever seen.

"Ugh, fine. Just be careful around those boys, you know what one did last time, remember?" I grumbled, shivering from that thought. A man named Hans from the Southern Isles came to Arendalle a few years ago, and he was in favour of marrying Anna just so he can be king in a couple of generations. But lucky for us, since then, we've put him back to his own kingdom, shovelling horse poo and other yucky stuff.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!"

"I'll catch up. I'm gonna put my stuff away..."

 ** _In The Cabin..._**

I was putting away my stuff when suddenly the door busted open.

"Hey, Elsa. How's your first day going?" It was the same lady that helped us at the front desk.

"It's good, I guess." I mumbled.

"Well, I came here to apologize... Because there is no more room in the girls cabin for you, so you'll have to share a room in the boys cabin." She explained, yapping and yapping on and on.

 _I have to what?!_ I thought. I swore my cheeks were burning hot. _This day just gets better and better, doesn't it?_

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Put me in a boys's room. Which boy am I sleeping with?" I grumbled for the second time this day. Why did my sister drag me here? She was the one who wanted to go here, not me!

"Jack Frost."

I sighed. Well, atleast it's better than not having to like him as a friend.

"And please try to get along with him." She added. I sighed, more deeply this time. I spoke to soon.

The lady left, leaving me all alone in the girls cabin, packing to get ready to go to a boy's room. I kept on wondering, _When will I learn to stop going to places that involved public?_ I sighed, atleast it might be a good summer with my sister. I hoped that I wouldn't tell anyone about my powers.

 ** _So how was that chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and post a lot more chapters on this if I can. Oh, and if you wanna know what I've been doing in my spare time, check my Instagram frannychesky_**

 ** _Thats all! BAI!_**

~xXJelsaLoverXx


	3. Chapter 3 (First Breakfast for ELSA)

_**FairyTale Summer Camp**_

I started packing up my stuff to go to the boys cabin. It felt a little awkward having to be in a room with all boys. Why didn't she just put me in one of the girl's rooms? Why the boys? Is it a tradition or something?

It was getting nighttime, so I put on my kinda oversized light blue sweatshirt that said, "BUT FIRST, COFFEE". I put on some comfy black fleece pants, and curled up on the floor on the other side of Jack's room. I shivered just thinking how he'd feel like. The woman told me that she told him though, so I felt a little more comfortable. After about two minutes, I drifted of to a dreamless sleep.

 **Jack**

It was a long day, meeting the new kids. But there was something about that Elsa girl that made me feel, I don't know, more comfortable, I guess? I don't know, maybe it's just the wind. It's been rather windy since they got here, and I don't know why. And Gothel said something about a girl being in my room? Oh well.

I went into my room at the boys cabin, and as soon as I opened the door, my jaw litelarly dropped open. Elsa was sleeping in my room?! Woah, am I dreaming, or is this reality? She was so peaceful looking, I didn't bother to wake her up. I just quietly changed in my blue t-shirt and black pajamas. I crawled into bed, still looking at Elsa. I wondered how it felt like sleeping in a cabin with all boys. My eyelids started to get heavy, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

 **Elsa**

I woke up, feeling a little better. Well, that moment didn't last forever, after I saw Jack sleeping in his bed. _Ummm,_ I thought. Maybe I should just get out of here. I quickly changed into a sparkly short, blue dress with sequins' on torso. The dress reached up to my knees, so I wouldn't have to worry about tripping or anything. I put on some white flats, and raced out of Jack's door. I ran to the lodge, which is where all of us ate breakfast. Luckily, no one was there. I was able to eat in peace!

I made some delicious grilled cheese, and made some hot, dark coffee, but I added cream and milk in there. I can't stand strong coffee. I felt really silly wearing gloves, mainly because it's summer and that I'm in public. But I quickly took of my gloves and put around the coffee to make it iced coffee. Then I put my gloves back on.

Not very long, Jack woke up. He went inside the lodge, in his blue, oversized sweater, which looks like it had snow all over it. _Weird,_ I thought. He smiled and waved at me, which made me blush and waved back.

 **Jack**

I went inside the lodge, in which I saw Elsa eating breakfast too. She seemed lonely, but she was happy. I decided to sit next to her when I got my breakfast ready. I I got a white, glass bowl, and filled it white my favourite cereal, Fruit Loops. I carefully poured in white milk, and got a white plastic spoon. I sat down next to Elsa.

"Hi." I said to her after I finished eating my first spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"Umm.. Hi." She replied, not looking at me. I guess she was embarrassed that she slept in a boy room.

"Soooo..." I was trying to change the subject. Elsa just kept eating her breakfast, which was grilled cheese with crisp brown bread. "Your grilled cheese looks really good." I complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Wanna piece?" She offered her other half of the sandwich.

"Sure.." I reluctantly took the piece. "Are you sure you don't want it?"

"It's ok, you can have it." I took a piece. It tasted kinda cold, but other than that, it was pretty good!

"Wow! This is amazing!" I exclaimed, waving the grilled cheese around the air. "You are a really good cook!"

"Thanks. I kinda picked it up from my mom."

 ** _So I don't really have much characters I'm focusing on, cause this is a Jelsa story, and I'm pretty hooked on making Jelsa come true here, so yeah. Anyways, here is the riddle!_**

 ** _What has four wheels and flies?_**


End file.
